You started it
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Felicity found herself a boyfriend but kate sees this as an opportunity for payback.


Kate was walking with Humphrey for a moonlight romantic in the park when they saw Felicity with someone a tall gray furred male wolf who was lean his name was Graydon. "Is that felicity...who's that with her?" Humphrey asked kate frowned "let's find out."

They walked up to them "hey felicity."Kate greeted felicity's smile was fake but Kate already knew that "Graydon this is Kate and Humphrey Larson,Kate Humphrey this is Graydon Sands my boyfriend**."**Felicity put emphasis on the word boyfriend which slightly alarmed Kate as felicity constantly gunned for Humphrey and successfully banged him but saw this as a great opportunity for payback.

**Scene transition **

they are now sitting at their home kitchen table "So Graydon what do you do?"Kate asked interested "I'm in real estate." Kate nodded "so how did you two meet?"Humphrey asked "he sold me the Mantion I'm living in now i just couldn't get him outta my mind he called me we went on a date and here we are 1 month later."Felicity said happily.

Kate nodded "hmmm and Graydon are you aware of Felicity's job?" Garydon chuckled sheepishly and felicity glared at Kate "yes I'm aware she's a pornstar my friends showed me one of her videos."

Kate winced felicity rolled her eyes "he said he doesn't mind as long as i think about him while I'm being fucked." Kate took off her shoes and socks exposing her barefeet under the table "Ugh but doesn't it bother you a little i mean felicity is banging wolves on camera for adult entertainment,if Humphrey was doing that I'd be there on set every time." Graydon chuckled "well that's very..uh nice kate but i trust felicity she won't leave me for one of her co stars." Kate giggled then she gently placed her left foot on Graydon's crotch.

"Did you two hump yet?"kate asked bluntly making everyone go wide eyed "heh not yet but we're taking things slow."Graydon respond uncomfortably Kate nodded "I'd hurry if i were you...you wouldn't want each other to have secret affairs now do you?" Kate started to rub her foot on his crotch causing Graydon to tence up and chuckle nervously felicity immediately picked up on what Kate was doing and fiercely kicked her in the leg causing her to grunt and retract her leg then she grabbed Graydon's arm.

"Well it was fun but Me and Graydon have to go."felicity said giving Kate a sharp look then they left the house Humphrey closed the door behind then then looked at kate "what was that kate?!"Humphrey exclaimed Kate scoffed then got up from the table "don't worry Humphrey just a little joke." Humphrey began sputtering.

Kate looked out the window and groaned in disgust "oh for Fenrir's sake they're having sex in their car." Humphrey looked out the window to see a grey 2019 Chevy tesla model 3 rocking from side to side the Windows were up and they could see Graydon and Felicity's legs kick everywhere and if you're quiet enough you could hear them moaning kate groaned then walked away while Humphrey continued looking "Humphrey!"Kate called scaring Humphrey away from the window.

**The next morning**

Kate was home alone as Humphrey took the pups out for a drive kate was reading a book until the door knocked kate went to go answer it and saw Felicity standing there with her arms crossed and frowning "are Humphrey or the kids here?" Kate shook her head then felicity closed the door behind her "good...i know what you're trying to do kate and let me warn you...you do not wanna play this game with me."felicity started in a stern tone Kate frowned "you fucked my husband I'm gonna fuck your boyfriend,an eye for an eye." Felicity smirked then turned to leave "go ahead Kate have sex with him I'll even give you his address...just remember you started this war." Then Felicity left kate growled "technically you started felicity...you started it."

**Later that evening**

Kate was driving to Graydon's house he lived in a quiet neighborhood not unlike hers she was wearing a brown shirt with a black skirt ans sandles. She stopped in front of a nice 1 bedroom house kate got out of the car and walked up the door amd rang the bell a few seconds passed and Graydon opened it he was wearing his pajamas.

"Oh hello kate."he greeted Kate smiled "hi Graydon may i come in?" "Of course."Graydon said Kate walked in and noticed how nice his house was but now wasn't the time for house admiring. "I just wanted to say how sorry i am for the way i acted with asking you personal questions and...my feet." Graydon chuckled "you're the first girl to do that to me just took me by surprise." Kate giggled.

Then she placed her hand on the couch "you know Graydon you and felicity could of fucked at home instead of in front of our house."kate said with a smile Graydon rubbed his head guilty "yeah sorry about that felicity was so mad about the footjob you tried to give me she told me she had to claim her territory." Kate snorted laughing.

Graydon looked away embarrassed then Kate stopped laughing "ok now that we got our apologies out of the way." Then out of nowhere Kate grabbed Graydon's face and pulled him in a passionate kiss both grunting and groaning Kate pushed him towards his room down at the end of the hallway. Then she pulled away "Kate."Graydon began but Kate shushed him "Shhh felicity will never know." Kate said pulling down his pajama pants and underwear and saw his huge wolf Kate stared at it "slightly bigger than Humphrey." Then she gave it a long lick then put it in her mouth gripping Graydon's asscheeks she bobbed her head "mmmmmmm."Kate moaned Grayson groaned as he sat down on the bed and laid down Kate bobbed her head up and down Graydon whimpered as he lifted his head up to look at Kate who was still going up and down the she stopped to look at Graydon staring at her Kate grunted then winked at him before going back to town on Graydon's wolf by pressing her nose against Graydon's stomach and shaking her b

Head violently before making muffled motorboat sounds Graydon groaned then let his head fallback as he released his seed in her mouth Kate gagged but let one single drop spill then she pulled away her cheeks slightly swollen she swished her mouth then swallowed "Aaahhh."kate said opening her mouth to show all the cum was gone then Kate pushed Graydon further up the bed until he was comfortably laying on the bed as he normally would kate started to strip down and soon was fully nude then she straddled Graydon but her back was facing him she sat on his wolf and began bouncing up and down "ugh Kate please i beg of you don't do this."Graydon whimpered Kate moaned.

"Oh what's wrong i thought we were friends?" Graydon groaned "we are friends kate oh.." "Then let me do this buddy,i promise no one will find out."Kate said rocking her hips back and forth causing the bed to squeak and shake. Kate panted bouncing again Graydon groaned as he felt his climax coming "Kate I'm gonna cum."Graydon moaned Kate grinned Humphrey cummed in felicity now Graydon will cum in her "do it cum in momma."Kate said Graydon groaned as he released it Kate curled her toes as she groaned before relaxing both panted then Kate's phone rang it was Humphrey kate lean over and grabbed her phone and answered it "Hello...yeah i was stuck at work something on my desk needed finishing." Kate looked back at Graydon and smiled before turning away "yes I'm finished now I'm on my way home...bye." Kate hung up and she got off of Graydon kate began putting on her clothes "well Graydon this was really fun." Then she grabbed a piece of note paper and wrote her phone number on it leaving it on Graydon's dresser "in case you wanna do this dance again,call me."Kate giggled then she left.

**The next morning **

Kate was in her car going to work until felicity pulled up next to her she was wearing sunglasses "so...did you do it?"felicity asked Kate giggled "yes...yes i did." Felicity squeezed the stearing wheel tightly then smiled "alright Kate it's on." Kate scoffed "it was on the second you cummed on Humphrey." The light turned green and the 2 of them went opposite directions.


End file.
